Seremos padres
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Aomine quiere decirle a todo el mundo que será padre, pero Ryo tiene miedo. Aunque la fecha puede ayudar a darle ánimos. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 28 de Diciembre


**Seremos padres**

 **Resumen:** Aomine quiere decirle a todo el mundo que será padre, pero Ryo tiene miedo. Aunque la fecha puede ayudar a darle ánimos.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

28 de Diciembre

 **Categoría: Kuroko no basket**

 **Personaje:** Aomine Daiki, Sakurai Ryo

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg= Embarazo masculino

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

-Digámosle a todos –le dijo cuándo estuvieran solos en la habitación del menor.

-No puedo, Aomine-sempai, no podría, lo siento –dijo desanimado.

-Es una buena noticia –dijo acercándose a su pareja y sosteniendo con cuidado su rostro lloroso, desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Ryo, que habían estado planeando como decírselo a sus familias.

Aomine tenía la idea de decirle a todos esa noche. Lo habían invitado para comer juntos el 25 de diciembre, ya que cada uno pasó la noche buena con su familia. Aomine le dijo a Ryo que esa era oportunidad que estaban buscando para que los señores Sakurai supieran del pequeño nuevo integrante de la familia.

Lo malo es que Ryo sabía muy bien de los planes que tenían sus padres para él. Le dijeron desde que era un niño que lo más importante era terminar una carrera universitaria. Ryo estaba cursando el segundo año en cocina internacional. Era un gran chef, pero aún le quedaban dos años más además de elegir donde viajaría para especializarse. Un bebé en este momento, pese a que era un hermoso regalo de la vida y que lo amaría más que a su propio ser, llegaba en un mal momento.

-Sé que es bueno… pero mis padres… ellos no lo esperan y…

Aomine vio como las lágrimas de su pareja comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, no podía permitir que esto pasara, por lo que lo abrasó para confortarlo.

-Ya… no llores –le consoló-. Lo veremos más adelante, antes que se note.

Y ese era el otro problema. Ryo ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

Bajaron a cenar cuando Ryo ya estaba más recuperado. La cena fue amena, Daiki se sentía cómodo con la familia de su novio, ellos los aceptaron desde el comienzo de su relación hace ya seis cinco años.

El principio no fue fácil para él. Sakurai vino a romper con su obsesión por Kuroko, no es que estuviera particularmente enamorado de su ex-sombra, pero Ryo, con sus constantes disculpas, sus exquisitos platos lo fueron conquistando de a poco. Fue un día en las duchas que lo vio desnudo que terminó por atraparlo completamente, Ryo no tenía la típica musculatura de un jugador de elite como él, de hecho, a su parecer se veía blandito, sus instintos pudieron más que él. Aprovechando que no había nadie más en el lugar se desprendió de su ropa y se acercó a la misma ducha en que el pequeño castaño se relajaba con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo. Se acercó con cautela y pegó su cuerpo a Ryo que saltó en su lugar y se volteó a verlo.

 _-Aomine-sempai que…_

 _-No digas nada, Ryo –dijo acorralándolo contra la pared, regocijándose del color rosado que se apoderó de las mejillas de Sakurai-. Eres adorable._

 _-Yo… lo siento… yo_

Aomine descendió hasta casar los labios de Ryo que se dejó hacer gustoso. Nunca imaginó que su amor platónico le estuviera besando de manera tan apasionada como esa.

Ese día, pese a que pudo haber más acción, sólo se dedicaron a besarse bajo la lluvia de la regadera. Claro que Aomine se entretuvo acariciando las caderas y nalgas del que desde ese mismo instante se convirtió en su pareja.

Ryo siguió comiendo en silencio, viendo como Daiki se sumía en su mundo. No era justo para él, lo sabía. Cuando le contó de su embarazo estaba asustado de cómo reaccionaría el moreno, pero cuando lo vio saltar como desesperado en la cancha donde iban a tener un encuentro uno a uno, fue que sus miedos desaparecieron. Aomine lo abrazo, lo alzó y lo giró, le dijo que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que ese bebé era un regalo del cielo.

Aomine le contó que siempre quiso hermanos, siempre se crió solo y que un bebé siempre estuvo en sus sueños más locos. Sueño que hora se hacía realidad, pero que por sus temores estaba callando.

-Mamá, papá. Muchas gracias por la cena.

-No es nada, amor, sabes que te amamos…

-Lo siento mucho –dijo llamando la atención de todos, desde hace un tiempo que estaba peleando con su problema de autoestima, casi ya no se disculpaba a diestra y siniestra-. Lamento ser una deshonra.

-Ryo…

-Daiki y yo seremos papás –soltó antes de que el aire que había reunido se fuera sde sus pulmones.

Los Sakurai se quedaron atónitos viendo a su hijo y mirando a la pareja de este que lo sostuvo de la mano en cuanto lo llamó por su nombre.

-Señores Sakurai, lamento que le estemos causando este dolor –dijo el moreno, armándose de valor-. Pero amo a su hijo más que nada en el mundo, soy feliz de la oportunidad que me dio de estar a su lado y por sobre todo del hijo que me va a dar.

-No es malo, sólo es…

-Impresionante –dijo el padre de Ryo al ver que su mujer no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Le daré a su hijo y nieto todo lo que puedan necesitar, con mi trabajo como basquetbolista puedo mantenernos a los tres sin problema, pero no quiero que le quiten su amor a su hijo, Ryo no lo soportaría.

-Eso no pasará –dijo la madre de Ryo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hijo para tomas sus mejillas y besarlo en la frente-. Siempre nos has llenado de orgullos, Ryo, esta vez no será la excepción.

-Un hijo tuyo, un nieto, ese niño será amado.

Ryo sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, sus padres eran maravillosos y su pareja igual. Entre los brazos de su madre volteó a ver a Daiki que sonreía complacido. Un te amo en silencio que les llenaba el alma a ambos.

Fin

N/A: síganme en instagram majowalles, ahí pongo todas mis actualizaciones y datos freak de mis fic.

N/A: forum


End file.
